militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander W. Monroe
|birth_place=Hampshire County, Virginia (now West Virginia), United States |death_date= |death_place=Hampshire County, West Virginia, United States |resting_place=Indian Mound Cemetery, Romney, West Virginia, United States |profession= schoolteacher, farmer, lawyer, surveyor, military officer, politician, , and newspaper publisher |spouse= Sarah A. French (first) Margaret E. Pugh (second) |children=James W. Monroe Robert Pugh Monroe Sallie E. Monroe Ella G. Monroe Annie H. Monroe |relations=Robert Monroe (father) Elizabeth Monroe (mother) |residence=Barnes Mill, West Virginia, United States Romney, West Virginia, United States |allegiance = Confederate States of America |branch = |serviceyears =1861–1865 (CSA) |rank = Colonel (114th Regiment, Virginia Militia) Major (18th Virginia Cavalry) |awards = |commands = 114th Regiment, Virginia Militia 18th Virginia Cavalry |battles = American Civil War |awards = }} Alexander W. Monroe (December 29, 1817 – March 16, 1905) was a prominent Virginia (later West Virginia) schoolteacher, farmer, lawyer, surveyor, politician, and publisher, and an officer in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Monroe served as a member of the Virginia General Assembly (1850–1851 and 1862–1865) and West Virginia House of Delegates (1875–1877 and 1879–1883) representing Hampshire County. Monroe served as Speaker of the West Virginia House of Delegates during the 1875–1877 legislative session. Monroe also represented Hampshire County in the West Virginia Constitutional Convention of 1872. Early life and family relations Alexander W. Monroe was born on December 29, 1817 in Hampshire County, Virginia (now West Virginia) and was the son of Robert and Elizabeth Monroe. Monroe's parents were of Scottish descent. Monroe's great uncle, Dr. John Monroe, was an early physician and Baptist minister in Hampshire County. Monroe's brother, Robert W. Monroe, was appointed by United States President Grover Cleveland as an Indian agent in Idaho. At the age of 18, Monroe and his siblings were orphaned and Monroe took responsibility for the rearing and education of his four younger brothers and two sisters. To accomplish this feat, Monroe taught school during the winter months, and worked the family's farm during the growing season. Early professions and political career Monroe began his career in public service as the county surveyor for Hampshire County. Monroe read law in Romney, Virginia (now West Virginia) under prominent local attorney, Alfred P. White. While studying law, Monroe was elected to represent Hampshire County in the Virginia House of Delegates alongside William P. Stump between 1850 and 1851. Monroe served in the Virginia House of Delegates during the 1851 reform of the Constitution of Virginia. He later served again between 1862 and 1865 while serving in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Monroe served in the Virginia General Assembly during each legislative session during wartime, and would return to military duties following session adjournments. Monroe was admitted to the Virginia bar in 1858 at the age of 41 and engaged in a lucrative law practice in Romney. The following year, Monroe was elected the Commonwealth's Attorney for Hampshire County. Monroe and Job N. Cookus purchased The Virginia Argus and Hampshire Advertiser newspaper in Romney and continued serving as its and publishers until its closure by the Union Army in August 1861, after which, the newspaper was not revived. During their joint ownership, the offices for The Virginia Argus and Hampshire Advertiser were located in an old stone building that formerly housed the Romney Academy behind the Hampshire County Courthouse. Military career Following the outbreak of the American Civil War in July 1861, Monroe commanded the 114th Regiment of the Virginia militia in the Confederate States Army with the rank of colonel. Aged 43, Monroe was the oldest colonel, by his commission, serving in the Virginia militia. On October 26, 1861, the 18th Virginia Cavalry, under Monroe's command, took part in a skirmish against a unit within the left column formation of Union Army troops under the command of Brigadier General Benjamin Franklin Kelley. The skirmish took place at present-day Blues Beach where a wire bridge carried the Moorefield and North Branch Turnpike across the South Branch Potomac River at the Lower Hanging Rocks. Monroe also led 300 soldiers of the 114th Regiment in the Battle of Blue's Gap on January 7, 1862. He remained the commanding officer of the 114th Regiment until its disbandment by the Congress of the Confederate States in April 1862. Following the passage of the Conscription Bill by the Confederate States Congress, Monroe volunteered and raised a battalion of cavalry, known as the 18th Virginia Volunteer Cavalry Regiment. He was elected major of the 18th Virginia Cavalry shortly after its creation. Monroe was later in command of the rear guard during the withdrawal of Confederate forces under the command of General Robert E. Lee from the Battle of Gettysburg in 1863. In this capacity, Monroe successfully protected the -long wagon train. Monroe fought for the Confederate Army throughout the duration of the war, until 1865. Later political career Following the American Civil War and his parole by Union authorities, Monroe resumed his practice of law in Romney and in 1872, he represented Hampshire County at the West Virginia Constitutional Convention. In 1875, Monroe returned to politics when he was elected as a Democrat to represent Hampshire County in the West Virginia House of Delegates for one two-year term. It was during this legislative session that Monroe served as Speaker of the West Virginia House of Delegates. Monroe again served as a member of the House of Delegates representing Hampshire County from 1879 to 1883. Monroe served upon the Revisory Committee to amend West Virginia House of Delegates statutes in 1881. Monroe was the first delegate to represent Hampshire County in both the Virginia General Assembly and the West Virginia Legislature. On February 23, 1871, the West Virginia Legislature passed an act incorporating the South Branch Railway Company, responsible for the construction and operation of a branch line connecting Romney with the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad main line at Green Spring. Monroe was named by the legislature as one of the commissioners of the South Branch Railway Company, charged with the responsibility of signing up investors to purchase capital stock in the company. Later life and death at the interment site of Alexander W. Monroe and his wife Margaret in Indian Mound Cemetery in Romney, West Virginia.]] During his later years, Monroe resided on his farm in the Barnes Mill community of Hampshire County. Monroe succumbed to heart failure and died on March 16, 1905 at his home near Romney. Monroe was survived by his second wife Margaret and their four children. Monroe is interred with his wife Margaret at Indian Mound Cemetery in Romney, West Virginia. Marriage and children In 1852, Monroe married his first wife, Sarah A. French, daughter of John and Eleanor French. Monroe and his wife Sarah had one son: *James W. Monroe Following Sarah's death, Monroe married (November 21, 1866) his second wife, Margaret E. Pugh, daughter of Benjamin and Sarah Pugh. Monroe and his second wife Margaret had children, of which one son and three daughters survived to adulthood. *Robert Pugh Monroe (1867–1924) *Sallie E. Monroe *Ella G. Monroe *Annie H. Monroe References Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * External links * }} Category:1817 births Category:1905 deaths Category:19th-century American newspaper publishers (people) Category:19th-century lawyers Category:American farmers Category:Military personnel from West Virginia Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American railway entrepreneurs Category:American schoolteachers Category:American surveyors Category:Burials at Indian Mound Cemetery Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:County and city Commonwealth's Attorneys in Virginia Category:Deaths from heart failure Category:Editors of Virginia newspapers Category:Editors of West Virginia newspapers Category:Education in West Virginia Category:Educators from West Virginia Category:Hampshire County, West Virginia in the American Civil War Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:Members of the West Virginia House of Delegates Category:Military personnel from West Virginia Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:People of West Virginia in the American Civil War Category:Speakers of the West Virginia House of Delegates Category:Virginia Democrats Category:Virginia lawyers Category:West Virginia Democrats Category:West Virginia lawyers